


A cocoon of us

by Rexittiux



Series: Kenhinaweek 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KenhinaweekDay1, M/M, kenhinaweek, kenhinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/pseuds/Rexittiux
Summary: Kenhinaweek Day 1: Tickles.Hinata always longs to be in Kenma's arms. He is not opposed to the idea.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kenhinaweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	A cocoon of us

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title, but the fluff is 100% better.
> 
> Thanks Jade for the save!

No matter that Hinata was still sweaty after his morning run, Kenma arms where always full of him the moment the redhead returned home.

Kenma wasn’t a heavy sleeper. The moment Hinata left their bed the loss of his warmth and toned arms curling around him brought him to reality. Sulking, Kenma quickly pulled the mantle around him forming a cocoon and tried to block out Hinata’s loud footsteps. At first he even tried to join him twice to his running routine,( “The power of love” Kuroo had manage to said after almost choking with laughter while sharing drinks) but his stamina and night persona were not the best combo for a running partner. Especially in the mornings.

He set for him when both of them had their afternoon free thought. Kuroo occasionally manage to brought Tsukishima and Bokuto had Akaashi and some jackals invited along from time to time. But more than anything it was just the two of them having fun with volleyball. 

It turned out that after his time on Brazil Hinata had become more clingy than ever seeking for lots of affection and how could Kenma deny his wishes? He was more than happy to oblige. Skype calls were not enough for their time apart and they surely made up for the lost time. And now he turned to be starved from his attention that his own body couldn’t deal to broke apart each other. It was like his mere presence was charging his batteries for the next day. 

He felt the time pass slow, the notifications that lights his phone tempt him, but he knows better. He is used for his sleep to be cut off now, but that doesn’t mean it stopped to suck. Shouyo will be home soon, so he waits.

And when the heavy sound of footsteps returns after a loud bang of the door Kenma had little time to prepare himself for entrance of his soulmate. Hinata dives from an opening of his cocoon self and crawls on top of him under the mantle, his movements making him squirm and laugh as his hands touched both of his side. 

“You are so sensitive.” Hinata murmurs at the base of his neck when he settles in their embrace.

“And you smell.” points back Kenma.

Hinata tickles him in vengeance. 


End file.
